Demon with owner
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: En los dominios del infierno, el señor del inframundo, esperaba, inquieto por lo que tanto añoró: un alma pura que saciaría su apetito. SebasxCiel no yaoi ni shonen ai -ONESHOT-


Es la primera vez que publico algo en esta sección espero sea de su agrado 3

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada xD solo esta historia loca.

Este pequeño fic está ubicado antes del comienzo de la historia original, en el mes que Ciel estuvo cautivo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El fuego a su alrededor rugía mientras consumía la existencia casi eterna de las almas que sufrían en él, iluminando tenuemente el lugar donde se encontraba, sentado entre una montaña de restos humanos y criaturas amorfas que alguna vez su soplo de vida le sirvió como alimento, se encontraba oculto por una capa de oscuridad que ni las mismas llamas del infierno eran capaz de alumbrar.

Acostumbrado a sentir en su piel la atmósfera pesada y llena de muerte, cerró sus gatunos ojos tratando de sentir, aquello que tanto buscaba, que tanto anhelaba, lo que tanto deseaba y necesi…

-**Mi señor, mi señor**.-Le llamó un sujeto que a pesar de tener la apariencia de un ser humano, sus ojos amarillos y su mirada fría como la de un reptil lo delataban.

Se acomodó entre los huesos que simulaban como trono, y emitió un gruñido dándole permiso al individuo frente a él para que continuara.

**-Mi señor, al sur de Francia hay un noble que invoca su presencia y está gustoso de fungir como su próximo entremés.-**el reptil disfrazado de humano pasó su larga lengua por su boca, relamiéndose los labios, ansioso.-

Los ojos bicolor, uno rojo y otro dorado se movían en la oscuridad y los huesos crujieron bajo su andar, mostrando a la luz unas patas pequeñas y felinas, de color negro que poco a poco iban cambiando de forma hasta aumentar su tamaño al de un tigre y abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle a su súbdito, pero un grito de un niño lleno de dolor hizo temblar los dominios del demonio, unos segundos después una sonrisa macabra acompañó los lamentos del pequeño en una sinfonía agónica que solo rezaba muerte para los _**condenados.**_

El reptil sirviente, temeroso no pudo pensar en otra cosa que esconderse detrás de las estalagmitas, observando con mirada temerosa a su señor que excitado abandonó su figura felina dando paso a una más terrorífica: un demonio con unas botas negras altas, con una figura estilizada haciéndolo ver tan ágil como un leopardo, de un rostro tan hermoso casi angelical, pero los cuernos emergidos de su cabeza y las garras en sus manos advertían a cualquiera de su identidad.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, parpadeó repetidas veces y tosió con fuerza al sentir el incremento de azufre impidiéndole respirar y por su cabeza pasó la remota posibilidad de que a pesar de estar muerto, ese día moriría otra vez.

Y lo último que sintió antes de que la risa de su amo y los gritos del niño cesaran fue un nombre pronunciado por su señor fue: Ciel Phantomhive

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En uno de los pasillos subterráneos de alguna casa medieval, con sus antorchas flameantes siendo consumidas por la sombra, que lenta avanzaba, deslizando sus garras por la pared que era quemada por el fuego negro y rojizo, emitiendo un sonido chirriante, avisándole a quienes serían sus víctimas de que pronto, muy pronto estaría junto a ellos, junto a él y entonces….

Volvió a sonreír.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Los encapuchados entorno al pequeño niño desnudo no paraban de experimentar con él a su antojo, era una presa que habían añorado durante años y no pretendían ceder a nadie, el último miembro de los Phantohime cedido por la mismísima mano de dios y la reina, por aquel ángel que se los entregó como regalo.

Concentrados en su trabajo fueron sorprendidos por las puertas del laboratorio subterráneo siendo abiertas por una intensa ráfaga de viento que degolló a tres de los cuatro hombres que rodeaban al chiquillo, el único sobreviviente alcanzó a ver la enorme figura demoniaca y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba fulminándole con un ataque cardiaco siendo los ojos de su asesino: uno rojo y otro dorado, lo último que viera antes de morir.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Luego de estar sumergido en un mundo de oscuridad de voces lejanas y _**de una proposición indiscreta**_, de días en los que tan siquiera era capaz de distinguir las figuras vestidas de blanco que revoloteaban a su alrededor, inyectándole cuanta droga se les dispusiera y tratándole como un conejillo de india más, aquel día pudo abrir los ojos y ver algo más, una habitación en donde las luces artificiales habían sido remplazadas por la del crepúsculo , el sonido de las herramientas se cambió por el cantar de los pájaros fuera de su ventana y el olor a fármacos por el delicioso aroma a comida que se aproximaba por el pasillo, fuera de su habitación.

Su primer encuentro con la libertad fue interrumpido por el sonido de la bisagra cuando la puerta fue abierta y un hombre alto de pelo negro y unos rasgos faciales muy parecidos a los de su padre atravesó el umbral con una bandeja en manos.

**-¿Quién es usted?-**preguntó con dificultad, gracias a la resequedad acumulada en su garganta.

**-Soy a quien ha llamado, al que le ofreció su pura alma en un sueño a cambio de poder.**-el demonio sonrió al no notar ningún rastro de miedo en los ojos de su contratista- **Estoy aquí para prestarle mi poder a cambio de su alma, My lord **

**-¿Tienes nombre demonio?-**su expresión se endureció al decir la identidad de su salvador.

**-No tengo un nombre por el cual desee ser llamado por los seres humanos.**

**-Bien.. Entonces te llamaré **_**Sebastián**_** y desde hoy serás mi mayordomo. **

El demonio sonrió, complacido y regocijado, lo que esperó por tanto tiempo se le estaba siendo dado en bandeja de plata, solo debía ser paciente, para que el alma pura que le daría poder, estuviera lista para ser devorada.

-**Yes My Lord** .-sonriente, hizo una reverencia ante quien sería de ahora en adelante su señor.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Notas finales:**_

Hey bruja aquí está el fic XD ahora te toca!

Debo confesar antes de ir con las demás aclaraciones xD que no pude evitar a pesar de que no soy muy partidaria a poner cosas en otro idioma dentro de los fic (aparte de los títulos y eso), que fui tentada por Sebastián cuando dice "Yes my Lord!" XD y tal cual lo puse.

Bueno gracias al fanatismo de Sebastián para con los gatitos he puesto que una de sus formas favoritas para adoptar es una felina y bueno, no dudo que en su forma original tenga ciertos rasgos felinos.

En la primera parte habla de desear, anhelar algo, se refiere a la aprobación del contrato con Ciel.

Por otra parte Sebastián estuvo tentando a Ciel en sueños mientras estaba inconsciente pero el grito fue algo así como la firma sobre la línea que le avisó a Sebastián que podía actuar y que el contrato estaba hecho.

Aquí pondré el significado del nombre de Sebastián: origen griego "_sebastós_", su significado es "_venerado Augusto_" o "_Aquel que es digno de respeto_"

Puse el significado del nombre para poder explicar mi teoría, que a pesar de que el colocase a Sebastián como su sirviente, con el nombre que le da, muestra el grado de respeto que le tiene.

También debo mencionar que gracias a un comentario que me hizo la bruja (sherrice adjani ) de que Sebastián y el padre de Ciel tenían cierto parecido y luego de yo confirmarlo cuando lo vi, decidí colocarlo, no sé si será una forma de recordarle a Ciel su contrato o de torturarlo a su manera o de confortarlo xD sabrá él.

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado mi primer aporte a la sección y acepto cualquier tipo de opinión en sus reviews

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
